The Aftermaths of a Bet
by Hiyaka
Summary: What should you do if you had a bet with your best friend ? Here is an option. AU. OS. Sabo/OC. Translation of: Les Conséquences d'un Pari


Hello there !

I'm almost completely new to the English part of because I'm usually in the French side when I write (not necessarily when I read :)). But, yeah, here I am with a OS that I wrote a little time ago in French and I decided to translate it to English as an exercice because I need to practice. And if I need to practice, it means I still do faults at times so I needed the help of a beta and I would like to thank her very much. **Chipmunkgirl7777** , thank you (again x)) !

And to all of you, I wish you to spend some good time with my story (I don't know if what I just said is correct x)).

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! (I told you ! I am Belgian ! :D)

 **ooOoOoOoo**

What am I doing here?

That's what I'm asking myself since I put a foot in this nightclub where my best friend dragged me. Claiming that I had to see other people. But I didn't want to! I was happy on my own, in my little world, my little bubble. So she had to bargain. I would pay her a drink if someone invited me to dance and I accepted, she would give me a month peace if it wasn't the case. So, I don't need to tell you how much I try to be discreet so nobody would ask me for a dance.

Sitting in a couch between people who had drank too much and couldn't stand on their feet any longer, I looked like a weirdo with my white sweater and my old jeans that was only distressed near my feet. My occupation Looking at the others. I do that since I'm a child. Looking at their acts, their reactions, their clothes.

A girl that tries to flirt with another (if she only knew she already had a boyfriend), friends that are making a drinking contest, a guy that gets slapped and returns to his friends that are laughing at him. The classic in a nightclub, in some.

But between all these people, a trio was intriguing me. Three guys, three friends. The first one, tall, Stygian and that would make all the girls on earth fall at his feet without a problem. The second, smaller, with dark hair and with a big smile on his face. And finally, the third one, approximately the same size as the second and with blonde hair. All three seemed to have a good time. Laughing, talking but also gazing at girls. Not much, but we could see some eyes losing themselves on bodies of gorgeous young ladies at time.

The blonde one turned to me and offered me a smile. I give him one back, only way smaller. I looked to another part of the nightclub and saw my friend dancing against an unknown man. He had red hair and could easily masquerade as a vampire. Why did she always end up with such... creepy guys?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"Guys, do you think I have a chance with her?" Sabo asked his friends.

"Don't know. She doesn't seem very motivated" told his dark haired friend.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I would tell you to go. Even if she doesn't want to dance, we'll laugh a little" encouraged Law in his own way.

"Yeah just go, man!" Added Ace.

The blonde man ended his glass and walked to the red haired young woman.

"Whatever, if he can't get one tonight he'll have to pay us a diner," said Law for himself and Ace.

Suddenly, I don't know any more if he could get her to dance.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"Excuse me?"

I turned my head to where the voice came from and ended up in front of the blond from the trio. What was he doing here?

"D'you dance?"

I was about to say no, not forgetting the trade with my bestie, but then, I saw his friends, already laughing at the bar. They were probably certain my answer would be defiantly no, so why not playing a little, even if because of that I lose my bet. For a moment, I watched his friends before turning back to him while he still was waiting for an answer.

"Wait until the next slow and I accept."

My answer seemed to surprise him, but he didn't protest and sat beside me.

"May I know your name? He asked politely.

"Aren't we suppose to present ourselves before asking the other?" I said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah... of course. I'm Sabo" he told me, smiling nervously.

"I'm Leïla."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks..." I breathed, what wasn't the best of ideas in a nightclub.

I looked towards his friends. They seemed to wait something. That I suddenly say no? Then they're running straight to a wall.

"And if we talked while we're waiting?" Proposed the blond.

"Mhm," did I do simply.

"What do you like to do when you have some free time?"

"Well, I like a lot of things, but my top three is video games, movies and books."

"What do you play?"

"Since a couple of weeks I'm hundred percent into Tomb Raider. Do you play?"

"Yeah, a little, but I'm terrible at it."

"Better things to do?"

"School takes a lot of time."

"What do you study?"

"Law. Are you in a university?"

"I already did. Graphic designer studies aren't long."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it was awesome, but now I'm still searching for a job. That's the hardest part. Being hired when you're new," I told with a sad smile.

"You'll find one! I'm sure!"

"I hope so."

Another look towards his friends and they were still glaring at us. Were they really waiting for him to get slapped?"

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"Do you think they'll keep talking for long?" Asked Law to his friend.

"Don't know. It's weird he still hasn't been rejected. Usually he gets slapped after two minutes. D'you think she's doing it on purpose to annoy us?"

"No, I don't think so... She seems to really appreciate him... Well, Ace, we'll have to leave him alone for a month now."

"Shit..."

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"You don't seem used to nightclubs anyway..."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a nervous grin. He nodded.

"Me neither, y'know. My friends brought me here."

"Me too, my best friend. I have a deal with her."

"Which one?" Asked the blond, curious.

"If I don't dance, she'll leave me alone for a month. If I spend a good time, I'll have to pay her a drink next time we come here.

"Haha! I know how that feels!"

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"D'you think he told her our bet?" Asked Ace.

"I don't think so, she'd already be gone."

"D'you think he'll tell her?"

"Yes."

 **ooOoOoOoo**

"Why?"

"Me too, I have the same kind of deal with my friends." I had an interrogative look. "If I dance with a girl, I get rid of them for a month. If I don't, I must pay them a diner."

My playing grin appeared on my face again.

"Do you want to win your bet?"

"If you dance with me, you'll lose yours."

"I wasn't talking about me."

His eyes became anxious while my smile only grew bigger. I stood up and went towards the bar.

"Benn! Can you give me the mic'?"

"Why d'you need it, girl?"

"If I make you win a little extra money, is it okay for you?"

"Do what y'want!"

"Lower the music, let me walk on the bar and talk in the mic' and it's okay for me."

"Okay! Bring me at least hundred dollars, honey!"

He shouted at the DJ to lower the sound and I stood up on the bar, walking from one end to the other, making my announcement.

"Ladies and ladies, there's in this club a charming young man looking for a partner to dance with. If you're interested, take a look to the couches in the center of the club. You'll find a blond guy with an angel face. But, ladies, this has a price. I know, it not seems fair, but you'll have him for the entire night. And you'll be able to do whatever you want with him, we don't have to know what you plan for him after a night of dancing. Whatever, you'll be able to choose the price. Some auctions, is it okay for you ladies? Come on, who starts?"

Immediately a voice shouted through the club.

"I give twenty bucks!"

"Twenty," I repeated.

Then, there was a small silence.

"Come ladies. Don't tell me it's already the end. A handsome man like him is only worth twenty dollars?"

"Fifty!" Shouted another woman, standing in the back of the club.

"I hear fifty."

"Sixty!" Said another.

"Come on, girls, you'll have him for the entire night!"

"Eight!" Came the one from the back again.

"Hundred!" Shouted a blonde next to Sabo.

"Hundred-twenty!" Pursued the brunette in the back.

"Hundred-fifty!"

"I hear hundred-fifty over here! Who's going to say two-hundred?"

"Two-hundred-fifty!" Yelled the brunette.

"Sold for two-hundred-fifty dollars to the girl from the back!" I concluded.

I gave the mic' back to Benn and walked towards Sabo.

"You win your bet."

"I don't know if I should be happy or cry because I've just been sold like a piece of furniture"

"You'll maybe never know..."

The brunette appeared at that moment. She gave me the money and almost jumped onto Sabo that I left behind with a small smile.

"Here Benn, your two-hundred-fifty bucks."

"Thanks, kid. I hope I'll see you again more often."

"You know it's no."

I went home, a victorious little smile on my face. We both had won our bets and, both of us would be left in peace for a month.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

A month had passed, two even, and I was back in this nightclub. And one more time, it was because of my best friend.

"You come back to work, Leïla?"

"You already know this is never going to happen," I said to Benn with a grin.

"What d'you want?"

"Do you still serve alcohol-free mojitos?"

"And one alcohol-free mojito for you darling. I bring you that in a sec'."

I smiled and turned towards the dance floor. My obsession about looking at the others still hadn't changed and it still was just as fun as before.

My bestie was dancing with a new unknown, a guy was flirting with another one (if he only knew he already had a girlfriend), a girl that went back to her friends after a guy rejected her. Basically, the classic nightclub.

But between all these people, a trio was intriguing me. Three guys, three friends. The first one, tall, Stygian and that would make all the girls on earth fall at his feet without a problem. The second, smaller, with dark hair and with a big smile on his face. And finally, the third one, approximately the same size as the second and with blonde hair. All three seemed to have a good time. Laughing, talking but also gazing to girls. Not much, but we could see some eyes losing themselves on bodies of gorgeous young ladies at time.

The blonde one turned to me and offered me a smile. I give him one back, only way smaller, but then he came to me.

"Do you have a new bet with your friend or am I going to be sold again?"

"I don't have any bet. And you?"

"No, they finally leave me in peace... well, almost."

I smiled a second time. It was weird to be face to face with him. I drank a bit of my mojito, took his hand and dragged him on the dance floor.

Tonight, he's mine.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

So, how much would you have given for a night with Sabo ?  
Or if it was Law or Ace instead ?  
Let me know in a review, they're always welcome !  
Bye bye !


End file.
